Shards of a Broken Mirror
by chrihstie
Summary: Indefinite hiatus.
1. 1st Shard: Glimpse

**Shards of a Broken Mirror. **

* * *

**Genres: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Supernatural

**Full Synopsis:** An alternate universe to KHR. After being honest with his feelings and with a given opportunity, Hibari reaches out to a heart broken Chrome, abandoned by Rokudo Mukuro. Everything was finally falling into place for Hibari as he pieces together his life with Chrome, determined to protect her and keep her happy. _But what was with these persistent dreams? Haunted by a pink haired little girl? A past life? Visions from a parallel world?_ Things he would do in his everyday life would trigger a dream. _What did it all mean?_ It was starting to become a nuisance and Hibari had a bad feeling about this. Something was unnatural, not right. And sooner or later, it might just affect his peaceful life and relationship with Chrome.

**(Possible / Future) Pairings** : _1896, 6996._ (OC x 18/69?) *all _could be temporary_ pairings, try not to get too attatched!*

* * *

**A/N: **I made this AU story for fun awhile back and I liked it so I realized I might as well upload this one too. It might be slower because my top priority is Spring Winds. My OC will be the same in both stories but please note that these two stories will not affect each other in any way. It is completely separate. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this and the storyline because it's pretty fun to write. :)

I'm trying my best but I'm 100% sure Hibari will probably come off as _at least_ a bit OOC because even though it's third person limited, Hibari's thoughts is really difficult to capture and if I leave him how he is, the story won't really go anywhere :c

_Italics_ = dreams / emphasis (not as likely)

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Or the images I photoshopped together for the cover photo** lol.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_A bright silver full moon against the backdrop of a starry night sky._

_The petals from the nearby cherry blossom tree danced to the silent music of Spring winds._

_"Heyyyyyy," she sang out in her childlike voice, disturbing the silence._

_"Hn, interesting," the man mused quietly to himself. He strolled over to the girl who was perched up on his stone wall, her short bare legs dangling joyfully. "Child. Are you lost?"_

_She studied his features. Pitch black hair, dark silvery eyes, pale skin, sharp features._

_"Ah, that's it!" She pounded a fist against the bare palm of her other hand in recognition of a realization. "Vampire!"_

_"Hm?" He smirked, his eyes lit with a hint of amusement. His arms folded inside the draping sleeves of his black yukata._

_"Are you Hibari?" she grinned, showing her pearls that rivaled versus the stars behind her._

_"Go home, kid. Before you get hurt," his eyes glinted._

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_"No need. You're invading my property, leave now."_

_"Mmmmmm, nope. I've decided," she said as she hopped down from the wall. Her long light pink hair trailing down behind her like a cape, her white dress fanning out around her in a short twirl._

_He raised a single delicate eyebrow as she clung onto him with a chime-like giggle, arms wrapped around his neck. "I like you," she whispered, her light brown eyes glistened like jewels before pecking him on the cheeks._

* * *

He woke up with a jolt, his hand hitting the wood with a knock. He turned his head to the right, his cheek pressed against the cool floor. In front of him was the speckled gray stoned wall that his dream took place at. Hibari covered his eyes with his forearm, the sleeve of his black yukata slid down, wondering how that dream originated. He tried to recall his past few days going out, if he encountered or even seen a little girl with pink hair but of course there was none.

"Kyoya," a sweet familiar voice called out, interrupting his chain of thoughts. He removed his arm to look up at the indigo haired woman who lightly stepped onto the wooden patio. "Were you napping out here again?" She giggled softly.

"_Hn_." He made a small noise before he sat up while she seated herself down beside him. The woman rested her head onto his shoulder and he pressed his nose into her hair, taking in the scent of her coconut scented shampoo.

She tilted her head up with an evident blush and kissed him softly on the lips. They parted and looked at each other in the eyes before she whispered his name and leaned into him again.

They broke away for air and he leaned his forehead against hers. She giggled breathlessly and he gave her the smallest curve of a smile before resting his forehead onto her shoulder. Her slender fingers brushed through his disheveled smooth raven hair. She smells so good, like lotuses aside from her hair, he thought as he drank in her scent and mumbled her name.

"Nagi."

* * *

_He grunted as something hit his body. He opened one irritated eye to look up at the figure sprawled on top of his side. He found the light pink hair, that he started to associate with annoyance, and the ends of a plum dress._

_"Hibariiiiiin," she called out disturbingly loud at this hour. He groaned and turned onto his back, causing her to roll off. "Oof," she hit the tatami mats lightly. "Meanie," the girl whimpered. "You never share."_

_He looked up at the clock as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Two in the morning. "Share what?"_

_"You," she giggled._

_"Go away," he grumbled sleepily, not in the mood for her silly jokes._

_However, persistence was her most annoying trait. Instead, she crawled on top of him. He grunted again as she kneeled on his stomach, her small palms on his shoulder. She watched him with a mischievous grin._

_"I want to play. Let's go hunt werewolves!"_

_"No," he frowned, not wanting any more of her ridiculousness at two AM. "Get off," he got ready to toss her aside. She puffed her cheeks and crawled off on her own, making sure to kick his leg before she got off. He would have spent a moment glaring at the bothersome little hamster but he felt too tired. Instead he closed his eyes only for a short blissful moment._

_He opened them again to look at the little body cuddling up to his side, sliding under his blanket. His lips parted, ready to yell at her again but there was no point. She laid on his arm, looking up at him with those light brown eyes, blinking ever so playfully._

_"What are you doing?" He grumbled, not expecting an answer, and turned his head to the side, closing his eyes._

_"Well you won't play with me so fine. I'll settle with sleeping by you," she giggled softly._

_He mumbled some negative adjectives but said or did nothing more. She gripped his yukata and slowly, her movements reduced._

_He tried to fall back asleep but it took awhile. Soon, he barely noticed the light snores and found relief that she was sleeping. Now he can be at peace._

* * *

"_No… No._"

Nagi stirred in her sleep, muttering and thrashing slightly. Hibari groaned, almost hazily believing it to be the little girl. But woke up fully and realized it was just a dream. He smoothed her hair, brushed it out of her face, hoping to give Nagi some comfort. She did this often or at least once a week. She would have a terrible dream, haunted by that man. Sometimes Hibari would cringe upon hearing a whisper of his name spoken from her lips but he understood. He will heal her soon.

He will never forgive that man. The man that had all of Nagi's attention and love. The one that crushed all of it, leaving her a shattered mess with only pieces of her heart. He will never forgive that person but deep down, he had to thank that man. Because without that man, there was Hibari. He now had a chance with the woman he had always begrudgingly admired deep down. The woman he had only ever had eyes for but never bothered to admit because it wasn't in his nature.

Nagi had loved that man since the moment Hibari met her. She only ever thought of that person, his name was the only thing she whispered. However, that poor excuse for a human being only knew how to break her heart. The person would always leave her, left her incomplete. The man filled her with empty promises and convincing lies. Nagi wanted to be with him desperately but he rejected her honest attempts. Nagi had been through a lot, including a life threatening situation but that man simply did not care no matter what. Her heart was broken into glittering shards for the single last line he spoke to her. The most cruel thing anyone had ever said to Nagi, for something that she couldn't have fixed, that couldn't have possibly be her fault against such an accident like that.

"_I can't be with someone who can't give birth to kids."_

That man, Hibari Kyoya will never forgive.

_Rokudo Mukuro._

* * *

Nagi was the first and only person he ever took interest in. Before, he would never admit such a thing. Sure, he would help her if she needed it in a stubborn way, pretending it was only because she would cause more of a mess for him later on. But truth was, he never minded helping her.

He found her different than the other herbivores. She was soft spoken therefore she wasn't annoying and screaming half the time like the types of people he hated the most. Her voice was calming. He noticed that she was timid, she didn't like to bother anyone either. Her innocence was also an amusing trait to her. She wasn't overbearing.

She was modest and honest. She dressed in reserved clothes, not too flashy like those women irked him. She was kind, not like that mattered to him but he supposed it would be the trait most herbivores looked for. And if he cared for such thing, he would say she looked better than all the other herbivores.

He was fine with just seldomly seeing her, keeping conversations to a minimal. It never bothered him. He wouldn't know what to do with a significant other anyways. He never really cared nor understood why herbivores wanted such an affection. It just sounded like a weakness to him afterall.

But then, that bastard named Rokudo Mukuro appeared. Apparently an acquaintance of her from America, one that saved her from depression. He came dashing in with his unnecessary false hopes and broken promises. She fell in love with him nonetheless.

There was nothing Hibari could do about that so instead, he focused on not caring. Something he did well. So he started working more, traveling more. He saw her less and less. He was convinced he didn't have an inkling of interest in her anymore. Out of sight, out of mind.

He went some years without really seeing her actually. Maybe when Tsuna forced a meeting on everyone, he would catch a glimpse of her and the bastard that always seemed to beside her. But he didn't care, willed himself not to care.

But then it happened. She got into a huge accident. He remembered freezing on the spot, unsure what to say or what to do. He remembered speeding to the hospital, meeting the other herbivores in the hallway. They were all pale and the other women were in tears. He remembered feeling more angry than anything. It was all a messy blur of thoughts and frustration until a nurse came outside, telling everyone the news.

He found that he was really glad she was alive. But the rest of the news were hard to take in. He got a small sight of her along with the crowd but he left soon after. Nothing he could, nothing he wanted to say.

A week later, he came to see how she was doing. Just part of the job, he told himself. As Hibari arrived at her room, the bastard rammed into his shoulder walking out. He only glanced back to give Hibari a sly smirk. Hibari found the annoyance rise up in him and his fury spilled over when he walked in to find her in sobs and hiccups. He was unsure what to do as those tears poured out of her. All he knew was that he was going to kill that man.

He didn't know he wouldn't get the chance to. That man left. Left Nagi there, broken. Broken from the accident and now broken by him. Rokudo Mukuro abandoned Nagi and he didn't give a crap about it.

Hibari visited her more often than he planned to. Slowly, she started opening up to him. Once a day she would mumble a thing or two about it. Then he heard the whole story, the indecency of that man. Hibari wanted nothing more than to pummel him into a pulp, any way of spilling his blood. He didn't know how much he could be angry, for someone else.

And since then, he vowed to her vaguely that he would be the one to make her happy, that no herbivore deserved her. He will always remember her reaction, the parted lips, the widening eyes. But soon enough, it was washed over by her gentle smile and the short nod.

"Okay," she said.

And "okay" was all he needed.

* * *

{ ... }

Hibari was actually walking among a crowd today despite every cell in his body telling him to give it up, begging him to go back to the comforts of home. He had no choice after all, Nagi really wanted to go to the festival today and no way in hell was he going to let her go with thirsty herbivores.

"Thanks for taking me here today, Kyoya," she smiled gently. Especially not when she was looking like this, Hibari thought. Nagi was dressed in her navy blue yukata with silver lotus flowers. Her hair was in a loose bun and she had light make-up on which consisted of a dark blue eye shadow.

"Hn." Hibari was watching his lover in modest enchantment and a small bit of pride. If he were a herbivore, he would have told her how beautiful she looked today. But such actions and words were not the ones of Hibari Kyoya. At least not often.

She giggled softly and looked into his cool gray eyes. "Can I hold your hand?" She asked with a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow. She made it seem like they never held hands before. Hibari scoffed before grabbing her delicate hand in his, relaxing in the warmth it provided. They walked hand in hand like those herbivorous couples but this will be one of today's many exceptions. Although he didn't like the idea of being one of them, he enjoyed the moments they spend together.

The couple walked around the aisles of games and food, attempting to maneuver around the shoulders of a bustling crowd. Somewhere along the way, she started stumbling. Her attention caught elsewhere in the crowd.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked up at him quickly and shook her head. "Nothing," she smiled and returned her attention ahead. He found it odd but he shrugged it off. It was something she didn't want to share, he wouldn't push it.

And somehow, Hibari managed to buy takoyaki for Nagi and some for himself even though he wanted to mow down everyone in his way. They ate together on an isolated bench, much to Hibari's liking. The two, as individuals, never talked much. So naturally they didn't have much to say when they were together. But they both liked it that way. The pair sat in comfortable silence as they ate their freshly warm takoyaki until a familiar group came their way.

"Chrome-chan! Hibari-san," Tsuna greeted them, the rest of their little group followed behind. Chrome was Nagi's name, the one she gave everyone when she moved here from America. However, Nagi was her real name. The one her parents gave her, the same ones that abandoned her. Only two people called her by that name now.

"Ah, everyone," Chrome smiled timidly and stood up, smoothing down her yukata. "How have you been?"

They all replied at once and the conversations just flowed on from there. Hibari felt suffocated, he hated crowds after all and even if he got a little bit more used to this specific one. Five or more years back, he would have glared daggers at them and perhaps he would've liked to pierce them with real ones for even daring to crowd around him. Not to mention the collection of death threats he would toss at them along with said daggers. But he made progress, maybe due to her.

He stood up and started walking away when Chrome called his name. "Are you leaving?" Her expression taking on one with worry.

"Hn. I can't stand crowds," he answered bluntly.

She nodded slowly. "Then, I'll go with you," she smiled and started gathering her things.

Hibari wanted so much to accept her offer but he remembered how she asked last week if he wanted to go with the rest of these herbivore. "Enjoy and take your time, I'll be waiting at the shrine," he managed to give her another a small smile. Hibari didn't smile often but he would if it was for the person he loved, one he wished to keep.

"Okay," she nodded and tip toed to give him a light peck on the cheeks. He scoffed and left on his way without another glance back. They were fairly close to the shrine so he wouldn't have to deal with too many people.

* * *

A few people were walking down the steps to the shrine as he made his way up. Hopefully no one was actually at the shrine, he prayed. Usually they would all be down at the stalls so it should be fine.

When he reached the top, he thankfully noticed that no one was there. He exhaled out of relief. The air felt so such nicer up here, it was no longer suffocating. He had peace to hear himself think and he had the space not to be trying to dodge someone every second. He has never gone to the festival just for himself. Years ago he went to collect money for the disciplinary committee and after that he hasn't gone for some years until now, now that he has Nagi to care about. After seeing the state she was in, he decided that he was going to make her happy. He'll be the one to do it, no one else. And he wasn't going to let her get hurt again.

Hibari walked over to the shrine when he noticed something peeking out from the corner. The person, seems to be female, leaning against the wall. He felt the corners of his lips dip into a frown out of disappointment.

He saw a peek of a black yukata with cherry blossom flowers. Not only a frown, but now his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.. And even if he was only imagining it, his nose wrinkled by the reminder of the scent. Oh how he hated cherry blossoms. He couldn't exactly recall the reason why he did but it probably had to do with the moment he met Rokudo Mukuro, every fiber in his being itched to beat him up under those accursed flowers.

He was so lost in thought and continued idly walking that he didn't notice or react until the person rammed into his shoulder lightly. Suddenly the corner of the shrine and line of trees focused in his vision.

"Ah," a small bell-like voice rang out. Hibari narrowed his eyes immediately and turned around, about to yell at the person. "Sor-"

He raised an eyebrow at this masked girl. She was wearing a fox mask over her face but it appeared like she was watching him. The girl stared at him for short moment but turned around and rudely left without another word.

Her pink hair whipped by him, trailing behind her, leaving a scent of cherry blossoms.


	2. 2nd Shard: Decisions

**Shards of a Broken Mirror.**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took awhile for me to upload. I work on Spring Winds three times more than I work on this story. But I hope you like it. It has a bit more, I don't know.. Intimacy? Because they are 20 something. It's a bit weird for me to write and I'm not sure that I'm doing it correctly but... That's okay. It's not really the focus so.. :o Also I'm not going to be too specific with time so I hope you'll catch it if Hibari ever does mention it. If not, it shouldn't matter too much. And the visions/dreams aren't exactly in order, just due to connections.

Anyways I would like to tell you that there might a big plot twist later on? It'd be pretty shocking / big if you're not being too imaginative about it. Don't get too crazy but do have an open mind, please. :) I'm debating on how much to hint at it but to be honest, since it's still third person limited.. If Hibari is going to be shocked, chances are you will probably be too.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"Kyoya, how come you don't live in the mansion anymore?" Nagi questioned.

He looked up from his novel and placed it down, bent open where he left off. "It's too suffocating. I prefer the Japanese home."

"You're living in the backyard of the mansion," she laughed softly.

Well it was pretty true. He didn't like the mansion, it was too western. So instead he had a smaller Japanese home built in the back of it. It was strange, it was having two cultures clashing in one property. Then again, no one really got to see it anyways. He didn't allow guests to come over unless they had business. The mansion was still nicely kept by the staff and he did stay in there whenever he felt like it. But mostly, it was for work and research.

Nagi sat down beside him. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"I'm not reading anything anymore," he said and wrapped his arm behind her waist, pulling her in. Even after all this time, she still developed a light pink blush whenever they were close together. He pressed his face closer into hers, their lips only inches away. He could feel her breath on him. He smirked at her flushed expression; he loved teasing her.

"K-Kyoya," she whispered. He also liked the sound of his name from her voice. The only person to call him Kyoya. He snaked his hand up her neck, cupped her cheeks, and placed a short peck on her parted lips.

"Hmm," he smirked, watching her expression before sitting back away from her. "Are you hungry?"

"N-No. Not yet," she answered. "Are you?"

"No. I think I'll finish reading a bit. Did you want to do anything?" he offered.

She shook her head with a smile. "I'm okay with just sitting here while you read."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways. "Suit yourself."

* * *

"_Hibariiiiin," she tugged on the ends his black blazer. _

"_Rin?" He looked down at her. _

"_I thought it might sound cute," she giggled before twirling, her white dress fanning all around her. He ignored her and sat down, continuing to look through the files. "What are you reading?" She tiptoed up and poked her head up under his arm. _

"_I'm not reading anything anymore," he grunted as he put the papers down. "What do you want?" _

"_Food," she looked up at him. _

"_I don't have food for you."_

"_Is it because you're a vampire?" _

_He scoffed. "Go home to where you belong." _

"_Mmmmmmm…." she thought as she plopped down onto the floor. "I belong here," she concluded. _

"_Suit yourself," Hibari said before taking off._

"_W-wait!" She called out. She got up quickly and trailed after him like a baby duckling after its mother._

* * *

He stirred as a hand caressed his raven locks. "Ah. Sorry Kyoya, did I wake you?" her familiar voice whispered. He lazily opened one eye and turned his head towards the ceiling, but instead he saw the face of his beloved and her gentle smile.

"Hmm. No," he yawned and sat up slowly, careful not to bump into her chin. "Did I fall asleep while reading?"

She giggled softly with a hand over her mouth. "Yes. You looked peaceful...and cute."

He ruffled his hair when the dreams finally hit him. Instinctively, he closed his eyes to get a better grasp of the scene. Hibari felt the corner of his mouth dipped in annoyance. He couldn't find a source, a good reason as to why those dreams keep appearing. It wasn't like he immersed himself in fictional books or watched pointless television shows. Where were these all coming from, he wondered.

"Nagi."

"Y-Yes?" she had a tendency to blush lightly everytime he called her by that name. He turned to look at his lover, who was sitting on the tatami mat with her black blazer, white dress shirt, tie, and black pencil skirt. She was in the work clothes.

"Have you seen a…" he started feeling ridiculous for asking. "Pink haired little girl around?"

She seemed puzzled at his questions but she put a finger up to her cheek in thought, looking up at the ceiling. "Hm….." she hummed as she tried to recall.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter," he said as he got up.

"Sorry, Kyoya. I don't think so," she watched him as he stood up. "Where are you going to go?"

"Back into the mansion."

She widened her eyes. "You are?"

"Hn. I feel like doing some work in my office."

She nodded slowly. "O-Okay. W-Will I see you...for dinner?" she asked sheepishly and he gave her a small smile. Hibari walked closer to her and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair before leaving. She took it as a yes.

* * *

He changed into a dark purple dress shirt and black pants before entering the mansion. It seemed strange to wear a yukata outside of his Japanese home. He walked into the house he never really bothered to inhabit. He had people from the Foundation work in there when they were in Japan but other than that, it was unused. Hibari would hire workers to come in and clean up the place at least once a week but that was all.

He walked up the red velvet stairs into the second story hallway of scarlet walls. He navigated himself to the end where his office was. He preferred doing work in here because he wouldn't get too comfortable and become lost in his peace. The corner of Hibari's mouth dipped into a small frown when he remembered another portion of his dream, now slowly recollecting in his mind.

**...**

_She watched patiently as he sat in his leather chair, scribbling who knows what onto the pieces of paper. The little girl occupied herself in the layout of the room and the paintings on the blood red walls. _

"_Are the walls red… like blood?!" She squealed, her eyes sparkled. Hibari raised his head up to look at her before placing the pen down onto the table. He examined the little girl in front of him who couldn't be any older than seven. _

"_Where are your parents?" He tried again. There was no way Hibari was going to take care of a little brat, she would only get in his way. _

"_Mmmm…" she thought for awhile. "Iono."_

**_..._**

He searched through the place as if he barely ever frequented his office. Although he did. He comes at least a few days every week. He did his paper work no where else. But Hibari kept rummaging through his stuff as if there was something to find. As if his dreams were something more than just...dreams.

But they occurred often. Why? What had offsetted such a thing? It barely started too. They weren't there before. He never met such a pink haired little girl before. Never really met a pink haired girl, period.

He opened his drawers, rummaged around. Hoping to find like… a stupid drawing or a damned crayon. And now he just felt crazy. For once he felt pretty stupid too. Hibari slumped down onto the leather chair. What is he even doing, he wondered.

What way is there to fix this? It wasn't like they were nightmares. It just bugged him. They happened often, they appear with some sort of connection. But from what? He wondered who he could see. Who could give him answers? The idiot shameful excuse of a doctor, Shamal, came into his mind. But Hibari Kyoya doesn't need help from anyone. And he doesn't know the meaning of giving up. He'll find out himself without anyone's interference.

* * *

"_Tada~" the girl jumped up from where she was sitting, paper proudly in her hands. She shoved it in front of his face. There was a blob of pink, assumingly her. And something much taller, a blob of black, assumingly him. It was a bunch of circles together. The pink one had long hair and a little flower in the corner, a smug little grin which matched perfectly with this little girl. He, assumingly, on the other hand had treacherous looking hair. Like a mop out of control. _

"_What's that?" he frowned, pointing to the pointy triangles at where his angry mouth was. _

"_Fangs," she replied happy. He almost regret asking to be enlightened. "Since you're a vampire."_

_He sighed. "And that?" he pointed to the wings behind the blob of pink. _

"_Wings," she giggled. "Since I'm a fairy."_

"_Fairy?" he raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah. Didn't you know?" she stared at him. _

"_No. Are all fairies annoying?"_

"_Hmph," she puffed her cheeks and threw the crayon at him. He caught it easily which seems to have upsetted her anymore. He poked her cheek with a finger and the air let out in a puff. "Hey," she whined. The girl seems to have put something into thought before speaking next. "Hang up my masterpiece. Hm….. Right there," she pointed at the wall behind him with a grin._

"_No. I reserved a spot for it ...right here," he held up the waste bin for her. _

_She glared at him before angrily waddling over to his desk, opening the drawer. "Fine then at least keep it in here," she said before sliding the paper in anyways and closing it. "So now when you're doing work, you can look at it and feel much better!" She giggled._

* * *

**_{ ... }_**

"Kyoya," she grabbed his hand. Her thin eyebrows furrowing. He didn't like that expression on her. It didn't suit her one bit.

"What is it?" he mumbled. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Are you sure…" she muttered. "Are you sure I'm… okay?"

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

She squeezed his hand. "...I mean… I can't give you a family…"

His lips parted. Part of him felt annoyed but the rest felt bad. He didn't like how she had to worry about such a thing. He shook his head. "I don't need one," he grumbled.

"But Kyoya," she frowned. Nagi looked so pained. He can tell that she was on the verge of tears. He has to say something.

"I only need…" he cleared his throat, glancing away. He's matured enough. He has to say something. "I only need you."

Hibari turned to look at her. She seemed shocked at his words but her composure was regained and a warm smile plastered on her face. But there were still those annoying tears. "Kyoya," she whispered before flinging her arms around his neck. "I love you, Kyoya," she muttered.

Although, he still couldn't get himself to say such words yet. One at a time was all Hibari could handle. So he settled with a "hn," as he wiped away those pesky droplets but he trust that she knew him well enough. And she should.

It was a silent form of agreement.

* * *

"_Oy, how long are you going to stay here?" He glared._

"_Iono what you're talking about," she stared back with some sort of fake innocence. _

"_Go home already. Your parents must be worried." And I'm getting sick of you, he thought to himself. _

"_I don't know where or who that would be," she pouted. "Plus, if I leave, you'd miss me!" the pink haired grinned goofily. _

_Hibari gave up for today as well and got up, leaving the room. As expected, she tailed him closely. "Ne, Hibarin."_

_His eye twitched but he answered anyways. "What?"_

"_Why do you live in this big house all alone? Except for that one weird butler, Kusa-... Kusakrab." _

_He smirked at the mispronunciation. "I don't like people."_

"_You like me." _

"_Look, kid-" he started. _

"_Ah. I've decided!" Cutting him off, not caring what he was saying like usual. She did the same gesture she did on the first night. She pounded a fist against her bare palm. "We'll start a family, together!" The girl giggled and gave him a twirl. _

"_No." There was no point reasoning with this kid. Hibari had no idea who taught her and how she grew up that way but it wasn't like she wasn't going to answer. _

"_Playing hard to get, huh?" She knudged him with a funny face._

* * *

"Kyoya, I'll be out tonight," she called out. Towel still on her head. He found himself humming. She fidgeted under his gaze and he could tell she was starting to feel uncomfortable only wearing the long dress shirt. His dress shirt.

His hand was cupped under his chin, holding his head up, elbow propped onto the arm of the chair. "Hm? Already?" he smirked as he stood up. Her face grew flushed as he walked up to her slowly. "And what are you doing tonight?" He purposely dragged out his voice to tease her.

"H-Haru-chan and K-Kyoko-chan want to… h-have a s-sleepover," she stuttered. He let his smile show for a moment, brushing her wet hair, trailing down to her chin. He gripped it and leaned in, placing a short kiss on her lips.

"Hn. Is that so?" He smirked.

She was completely flustered and he found her even more amusing that way.

"I-I'm going to go g-gather my things," she mumbled before quickly heading to the closet. Hm. That dress shirt was distracting. He made himself turn around and head into the shower though. He had things to do if she was out tonight. His fingers quickly unbuttoned his dark purple button up.

He glanced at the date on the calendar in the bathroom, stationed on the lavender walls. The 3rd of december. Nagi's birthday was in two days. December 5th. And he still had no idea what to get her. He never did these kinds of things.

Then again, she was the only exception.

* * *

He quickly hit one on his phone's speed dial once he got out of the shower. In one ring, the phone was picked up. Better be one ring.

"Kyo-san," Kusakabe answered.

"Testu. Get the car ready in 10 minutes."

"Y-Yes, Kyo-san," Kusakabe replied. Hibari ended the call and shut the phone with a snap, placing it into his pants pocket.

He pulled the towel off his shoulders and buttoned up the dark gray dress shirt, all but the top one. He rolled the sleeves up about halfway and took one quick glance into the mirror. Not that he cared. Hibari picked up the silver watch from the dresser and fastened it onto his wrist, giving it a good turn to make sure it was tight.

* * *

He made his way outside the house and found Kusakabe in the car with the engine running. Hibari opened the passenger door and slid in, closing the door behind him.

"Good evening, Kyo-san," Kusakabe greeted. "Where to today?"

"The mall," Hibari grumbled.

"The-" Kusakabe seemed to have been surprised but Hibari will let it go this time. not like it didn't annoy him though. It was an unusual request afterall. "Yes, Kyo-san," was all Kusakabe said before he drove off.

* * *

The two men exited the black car after Kusakabe parked on the fifth floor of the parking structure. They walked silently towards the door, Kusakabe at a safe distance behind him. They were greeted right away when they entered by ladies who worked at the cosmetics and perfume sections.

Would Nagi like perfume? But he wouldn't know what kind of scent she would like either. Plus Hibari liked the way she smelled.

If he bothered to care, he would be able to notice the much obvious way the annoying herbivorous women were watching him. And the even more irritating whispers as he walked by.

"Are you looking for a present for Chrome-san?" Kusakabe asked from behind him.

"Hn," was the only noise he made. But his second in command should be able to understand.

"Is there anything you have in mind?" The man asked.

"No," Hibari replied. He sighed. What would Nagi want? What would any woman want? Apparently a popular answer would be jewelry. He frowned. He knew nothing about jewelry, or any gift for the matter.

He stopped in front of the popular scent section. He assumed most of these were some brand names. But what did he know about brand names?

He picked the first one up, a heart shaped bottle. To him, it was tacky. But maybe women found it charming. He unscrewed the cap and leaned in to take in the smell. Ugh.

"This smells like old ladies," Hibari frowned. Not like he smelled old ladies but… It just… seemed too strong. And distasteful. Not like he had anything against old ladies, well at least not the quiet ones. The grumpy ones he would show no mercy.

Kusakabe nodded, handing him another bottle, this was in an hourglass-like shape. The contents apparently a yellowish color. "How about this one?"

Hibari uncapped the bottle and took a huge whiff. Ugh. He wrinkled his nose and held the bottle away from him, quickly sealing it with the cap. "NO."

Not this one either.

Definitely not that one. Ugh.

Who made these, he wondered. He ought to bite some of these people to death. Perhaps one of the more particular sensory organs were not functioning very well.

God. Maybe perfume was a bad idea afterall. Nagi smelled perfectly fine.

From the corner of his eye, he caught something pink blurring near his vision. He turned quickly but barely enough to catch the remaining strands of pink passing by the corner of the aisle. He shoved the bottle to Kusakabe quickly and darted after it instinctively.

However, when Hibari turned the corner, there was no one there. He felt the corners of his mouth drip into a frown. Just what was he doing? He was being ridiculous, overly sensitive to that tint of red.

He sighed and ruffled his black hair, still slightly cool from the shower earlier. Hibari looked ahead to see glass cases filled with watches. Watches, hm.

"Kyo-san?" Kusakabe caught up to him as Hibari walked over to the cases. Maybe he'll get Nagi a watch. He liked having one so maybe she would too.

He scanned the selections and noticed the one he has. Did he buy it here? For some reason, he couldn't really remember. If someone asked, he'd say he had it for a long time. But for how long? His memory must be getting worse. A bad sign, he'd think.

Then, something caught his attention. He frowned. Hell no. He glanced away from the white leather watch, gold rimmed with gold cherry blossoms in the center in the background of a light yellow. The hand of the watch in some form of a branch. Distasteful. And especially not for Nagi. Not after that bastard.

Instead, his eyes roamed to a much fitting watch. The wrist was also consisted of white leather but instead the rim was silver. In the middle was a silver lotus flower in front of a white background. This was perfect. Lotuses reminded him of Nagi and she seemed to be fond of that flower as well.

Hibari searched for one of the ladies and called them over. Trying not notice the way she beamed brightly or the way her chestnut eyes glinted with something she should really put away when working. The light brunette bounced over to his spot as quickly as possible, and as happily.

"Finding everything okay, sir?" she grinned, watching him ever so delightedly.

"Yes," he mumbled. "I would like that one," he tapped his finger on the glass above the watch.

"Sure! That's one of our most popular ones," she opened up the case with a key and gently pulled up the watch. The woman handed it to him, brushing against his hand in a way he was sure was purposeful. Woman, he threatened from inside his mind.

"That's a very nice choice, Kyo-san," Kusakabe complimented from behind him. Not like Hibari needed it. He was going to get it anyways.

"If you're interested in looking at others, I recommend the cherry blo-"

"No," he cut her off. She seems taken aback when his eyes met hers again. This time she seemed to be more careful with her behavior. He handed the watch for her. "I'll get this one. And if you can wrap it, that'd be great."

"Y-Yes, sir. Right away, sir," she muttered before locking up the case. "Then if you'll p-please step this way to the register," she extended a hand out, gesturing towards the other side.

He nodded before walking over there. She seems to be fumbling a bit more now. Perhaps he shouldn't have glared at her, it wasn't making the progress very effective.

"That'll be 15000 yen please," she punched in a few buttons. He pulled a credit card out of his black leather wallet and held it to up between his index and middle finger. "P-Please swipe it here," she pushed forward a machine. He swiped it quickly and followed the instructions.

The girl seems to have waited impatiently for the recipe to come up, slightly fidgeting. She tore it off right when it came up and handed it to him along with a neatly wrapped box done by her coworker. "H-Have a good day!"

He nodded once before turning around and leaving, Kusakabe on his trail.

* * *

**{ 2 days later }**

They had their time with her. Some herbivorous birthday dinner. He hoped she didn't mind too much that he chose not to come but he'll make it up to her now.

"Happy Birthday, Nagi," he spoke as he sat down next to her, careful not to sit on the ends of her white dress. Hibari gave her a smile before placing a kiss on her cheek. Gently, Hibari put the small box on her empty fragile hands. Not small enough to be mistaken though.

He smiled intriguingly as her cheeks grew in pinker shades. "Thank you, Kyoya," she smiled. "May I open it?"

He nodded once and she pulled on the red ribbon, unraveling the fabric. Nagi unwrapped it so carefully Hibari was getting a bit impatient to see her reaction. She opened the polkadotted wrapper so nicely that it was in one piece by the time she was done. She held the black box and pulled up the lid. Gasping as she saw it.

"Kyoya," she said affectionately. He was satisfied after seeing the grin on her face. A success, he'd say. He took the watch from her and picked up her hand. She watched as he placed the watch on, fastening it for her. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Hibari raised her hand up to his lips, placing a short kiss on the back of her hand. That seems to have made her more flushed than before. He smirked at her reaction and pressed his mouth against hers. A longing kiss. A deeper one. A more passionate one. She snaked her hands behind his neck and he found a comfortable place for his behind her head, pulling her in closer. The two came up for accursed air.

Hibari leaned in to the side of her head. "Happy Birthday," he whispered against her ears. She shuddered under his touch, grabbing the crook of his arm. He smirked as he kissed her jaw, trailing them down to her neck as he brushed away her indigo hair. Nagi gasped as he paused just to bite down softly on her flesh.

"K-Kyoya," she whispered breathlessly, her hands moving up to his raven black hair. Her delicate fingers tangling in his locks. He liked that feeling, he decided. He wondered whether it was instinctively or purposely but Nagi tilted her head, granting him a much better angle.

Nagi was his, and everyone should know it. He must've bit a tad too hard, enough for him to draw a metallic taste. Her skin both smelled and tasted wonderful. He could just drink up her scent and everything of her. She was so sweet. Today. Today should be okay. Today was special. And the way she sounded encouraged him. She seems to want it too.

Fuck, an inner voice hissed. There was a painful slice through his head, a pang, causing him to wince. A headache now. Of all times?

"K-Kyoya?" she whispered.

Hibari suddenly felt a hostile presence in the room. He was now alert, the cloudiness of his lust quickly dispelling. When his eyes darted up, a cold chill ran down his spine and he shuddered. He met the haunting eyes of-


	3. 3rd Shard: Meeting

**Shards of a Broken Mirror.**

**A/N: **Sorry for last chapter's cliff hanger. Looks like it's not getting cleared up either but... It will in the future. :) Sorry I'm slow at updating this but I'm taking care of two higher priority stories. One in which I just published called **Under a Virtual Sky Online.** It's a game AU, OC-Centric. Features most of KHR characters and a lot of OCs. Also I'm taking up OC submissions for it so if you're interested in being part of my world, come join! :) It's inspired by _Sword Art Online'_s concept, a bit _Fairy Tail'_s guilds, and the League of Legends' tier system. Genres are fantasy, adventure, romance, friendship, family, slight angst, slight tragedy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

He groaned. There was an aching pain in his head. What a way to wake up.

"Kyoya? You're awake?" a familiar voice spoke up. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked out the dreariness. Nagi was sitting on a chair beside his bed. Why?

"What do you mean?"

'You've been asleep for almost a whole day," she mumbled. "You just passed out the other day…" she blushed. He glanced away when he remembered the events that lead up to that. Hibari turned around and pulled the blanket up higher, over his shoulder. "It was exhaustion."

"The doctor said so too."

"Doctor?" he grumbled with a frown.

"I called one in when you wouldn't wake up. I was so worried," she muttered. "He didn't find anything wrong with you so he wrote it off as just you overworking yourself."

"I see." Her voice sounded weak so he turned his head to look at her. He really didn't like a worried expression on her. Or any negative expressions for that matter. "Come here," he commanded. He turned around towards her, scooted over, and lifted up the blanket. A few pink shades decorated her face to the invitation. "You haven't rested, huh?"

She pursed her lips but slowly got up, complying. It wasn't like this was their first timing sharing the bed together. They slept side by side quite often. Sure, their relationship hasn't progressed over that. Something in him kept reminding him that she was innocent. That she shouldn't be tainted. A bunch of bullshit probably. But what else could be stopping him?

She was… attractive. He found her the most appealing person out of all the rest; they were all distasteful herbivores aside from her. But he… It wasn't like he didn't want it. He just… He felt like it wasn't time. But maybe if he didn't knock out the other day, perhaps they would've done something more… He pushed the thought away.

Hibari brushed her hair idly with his fingers. She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. He placed an arm around her, hugging her closer. This was enough. If there were to be more, that'd be great. But as of this moment, this was all he needed.

* * *

Frustrated. He was frustrated at these visions, whatever they were. And more importantly, he was frustrated at himself. Why was he letting this affect him, he doesn't know. But then again, how could he not? It appeared everyday, every moment it correlated to something he did. But what is it? Why couldn't he remember or see something that was important, something that could give him a clue as to what it meant.

He started reading books that could have given him a hint. But the more he delved into it, the more ridiculous he felt. Why was he trying to figure out information on parallel worlds or visions of a past life? Chrome had started questioning him earlier this week and he could understand why, he was starting to act strange.

But he was him nonetheless. And Hibari Kyoya does not know how to give up until he succeeded. He will find the root of this problem and he will fix it. The dreams were annoying and they messed with his head on a daily basis.

Nowadays when he went out, his eyes seemed to be restlessly scanning. He felt ridiculous when he would catch a glimpse of pink hair but it was never the right shade. Plus it wasn't a little girl. Plus, when the person would turn around, it'd be completely wrong. Not like he could fully see the face of the little girl anyways. It would always be a bit blurry. But he could tell it wasn't right, aside from the age and the height.

* * *

He was walking a hand on his pocket down the streets. It was less crowded at night but there was still people nonetheless. The shops were still lit because it was almost time for Christmas, a herbivorous holiday. There was nothing Hibari Kyoya found great about Christmas but he was sure Nagi thought otherwise. It was their first Christmas together and he figured it'd be a good idea to get her a gift. No matter how herbivorous that was. But he wasn't young and immature anymore. He had the decency to at least show his lover that he appreciated her. But what should he get her?

He scanned the contents of the windows. He wondered if she would rather have a scarf, or maybe gloves, or jewelry. He tried to imagine her in something he would think she should like. He supposed the safest thing would be jewelry for women but he didn't know how to pick it anyways. He was about to enter in one of the shops when his attention caught onto something.

Light pink hair.

But she wasn't a little girl.

Wrong. It was all wrong. But..

Average height for a girl but skinnier, long straight hair. She had bangs in the middle of her face while the side of her hair curled into her face. She was wearing a thin short black dress with laced thin sleeves, despite the weather, along with tall dark brown leather boots. Her white scarf covered half her face and cascaded down her back along with her pink hair as she gripped at it with her black silk gloves.

She was staggering. She placed a hand onto the window of the shop he was in front of. She seemed to be panting. He wouldn't be surprised if she was sick with what she was wearing. He scanned quickly around and no one seemed to have bothered to pay any attention. But of course not, he would've been like them too if he hasn't been overly attentive to the color pink.

That height, the hair. Then he recalled the night during the summer festival. There wasn't many people with pink hair and he supposed this might just be the same girl. If so, she had a lot of nerves to walk away without an apology.

He took a few steps closer casually. He noticed that her eyes were half lidded. Light brown. Light brown? It was like the little girl's, he took note of. But the chances of light brown eyes aren't rare around here. He was just being paranoid. This girl shouldn't matter.

But it didn't change the fact that she just tried to walk and ended up slumping against the wall, closing her eyes as she panted. He supposed he ought to do something. He wasn't a kind person or charitable, don't get him wrong. But if something were to happen to her, if someone tried to do something to her, it would only cause more problems and work for him later on. He sighed frustratingly and walked up to her.

"Oy, are you okay?" he grumbled.

She looked up half-liddedly, barely mumbling something breathlessly. She didn't even seem to be looking at him. She was shuddering as she tried steadying herself without much avail. He sighed again and shrugged off his black trench coat, holding it out to her.

She merely looked at it, mumbling more inaudibility. He was getting impatient. How would he even help this girl anyways? "Do you need an ambulance?" he asked. That seemed like something herbivores would need in situations like this.

"N-No," he managed to hear. Hibari was about to walk away. This girl was nothing to him but a waste of time. That was when he noticed a few snickers and disgusting looks from the corner of his eye.

He groaned and draped his trenchcoat over the front of her. Well if she somehow ends up keeping this, he wouldn't care much. Even though maybe it was his favorite.

She gripped it shakily and then her light brown eyes shot open which startled even him. She looked completely shocked as she looked from the coat up to his face. The girl pushed him away and backed up quickly.

Now he was annoyed. He was actually trying to help her and she was probably thinking of something dumb that only herbivores can come up with. Aside from that, she had his trench coat. These herbivores are so irritating to deal with, he remarked.

Slowly, she seemed to have calmed down. Her expression went from surprise to something he didn't quite understand. The girl pulled the trenchcoat from behind her and held it up to him. "It's okay, you'll be cold," she spoke with a stronger voice for once, a voice full of chimes.

He was sure he wouldn't be the cold one, he thought with a frown as he looked over her outfit again. But whatever, it wasn't any his business. He didn't even know the girl and didn't really intend to. "Thank you though, you're very kind," she smiled now that her scarf had fallen to her neck. He scoffed at her compliment. Kind, she said.

Now that he had a view of her full face, he could tell that the girl was probably younger than him only by a few years though. Probably still in her twenties nonetheless. But what would he know? Women's ages were deceiving.

She gave him a nod and turned around to walk away, her light pink hair trailing behind her. And he didn't know what came over him but he uttered the word, "Wait."

She stopped stiffly. Ever so slowly, she turned halfway, revealing one light brown eye filled with some sort of sorrow.

He wasn't even sure what to say, what he unconsciously wanted. He wanted answers. But this seemingly look alike girl, aged by twenty years wasn't going to help him. But what if she had a little sister?

He was going crazy, he was being unreasonable. And he hated the way he was.

"Know anything about jewelry?"

Her eyes widened as she turned around. "What?" she asked. But she heard him. This was annoying. Why did he even say that? He had always been a taciturn man. But deep down, he knew what he felt. His instincts felt that this girl had something to her, some key. Perhaps he was just crazy, but he knew his instincts never failed him.

"I need help picking out something," he glanced over at the window. Perhaps she would just refuse and he'd be okay with that. A part of him already regretted speaking to her, feeling his pride dwindle down. She probably thought he had something for her, wanted to flirt with her like those herbivores.

"Sure," he heard surprisingly. He turned around to see a gentle grin on her face. He suppose she was better because she wasn't swaying so much anymore but she did take slow and careful steps. They entered the jewelry shop together and was greeted by the women behind the glass cases of sparkling accessories.

"Welcome, you two," an older women greeted as the two of them walked closer. "What are you looking for?" She asked and the girl turned to look at him as well, waiting for an answer.

"Not sure," he grumbled. "Just looking."

The lady nodded slowly at his short reply. She shouldn't take it the wrong way, if he was rude, he was rude to everyone. He had always been brusque. Instead of talking to him, the lady turned to the girl. "Your boyfriend?" she asked with a smile.

He saw the girl tense up, her pale cheeks colored in a light pink. But as quickly as she blushed, she also readjusted. Her eyes went from embarrassed to some form of sadness. "No, that's not it," she smiled softly but it didn't reach her eyes.

From inside the bright light of the shop, Hibari could tell that this girl was pale, a bit too pale. She probably really was sick. He almost thought of offering her the trench coat again but as quickly as the thought surfaced, it vanquished.

Then again, why was he even in here with this girl? He knew nothing about her but he talked too much already, too unnecessarily. He wasn't going to tank his pride anymore. Instead, he just looked around the place.

He supposed a ring would be nice, or a necklace. He looked over at the girl who was sitting on the stool. She wasn't even helping him. But then again, he didn't tell her what he wanted.

"Ring or necklace?" he mumbled beside her.

She glanced up at him in shock, her lips parted. "Um. For who? Age?"

He glanced away, feeling embarrassed as he spoke. "Girlfriend, 24."

The girl nodded slowly, looking away just as slowly. "Dresses up a lot, not often, or never?" This girl was acting like a worker, why did he even need her here? But he knew why.

"Sometimes."

She nodded again and hopped off the stool, strolling around. "How about necklace?" She skimmed her finger down a row of cases, walking as she hummed. "Something small but not too plain? Maybe something significant? Like a locket," she rested her finger onto an oval one with an etching of an owl. It was a silver necklace. "Oh but the price-"

"It doesn't matter," he stated plainly. He didn't mean to sound like a rich person but he did work for quite a high price after all. "As long as the quality is good," he glanced up at the lady who hurriedly strolled over to give him information on the necklace. But he didn't care, it seemed good enough.

"You're taking it?" she asked, surprised that he listened to her suggestion.

"Hn," was the only noise he made before he turned back to the worker. "I'll take that then," he pointed. She opened the glass case and pulled out the necklace, wrapping it up nicely. Then she proceeded over to the cash register.

He turned to the younger girl who was staring down at a necklace pretty intently. "Want something?" he bothered to ask. What was he doing? Too much charity today.

Her eyes widened in shocked. "Oh. No, no it's okay. You already.." He raised an eyebrow. She waved her hands in front of her in denial, something gleamed against the bright store's light. "You already bought for your..uh, girlfriend. And you don't even know me. But thank you... so much," she grinned as she hopped off the chair.

He only watched her for a moment before walking up to the register, paying twenty thousand yen for the locket. These small little things could be so expensive and he couldn't see the beauty in them.

She waited for him at the door and walked out first when he got closer. She stared out into the streets before turning back to him. He didn't know what to say, if there was a need to say anything.

They were just two strangers.

Two strangers basked in the street light under an open night sky, twinkling with better jewels than any shop could provide.

"You're fine?" he didn't like to thank people so that came out instead. His breath came out in white puffs.

She nodded with a smile. "Thank you." She lingered, still watching the streets.

Hibari, in one of those rare moments, actually noticed the tension of awkwardness. He remained impassive and she was the same.

They were two strangers, standing outside the shop, watching the streets in silence. Perhaps one of them should go now. Then again he didn't even know her name, but he was not one to ask. And maybe she didn't care, since she didn't ask either. He reminded himself that he was the person that needed- no, expected something out of her. And she probably didn't know it either.

What was this unspoken agreement to remain comfortably silent? He decided that he should leave. Nagi would be alone.

Nagi.

He looked at her and with a shift of his head, she noticed and returned his gaze. "Leaving?" she asked.

"Hn," was the only noise he made but she seemed to have understood, giving him a nod, then tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear. He turned around and started to walk away before he could think of any reason that he could squeeze out information from her.

Cherry blossom watch.

His footsteps were audible against the streets that became more and more peaceful. The night sky was a shade of navy blue, speckled with glittering stars but what stood out the most the bright golden moon. Perhaps he should be enjoying that scenery but all he could see was the annoying shade of pink, wondering.

Just who was that girl?


	4. 4th Shard: Evidence

**Shards of a Broken Mirror.**

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow updates. I do weekly updates for my other 2 stories so this one kind of gets pushed back. Also, it's for fun and I mostly only write it when I get an idea. But I hope you like it. :) The plot is actually 'starting' now, well getting into more of it now.

I don't specify on Hibari's job because well.. to me it doesn't matter. If it bugs you well.. You can give me a suggestion. I think he should be along the lines of some detective, lawyer- thing. But uh, you can use your imagination. :D

Also, the visions of the little girl- if you're wondering, Hibari should be AROUND the same age as he is now.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Hibari yawned as he entered the coffee shop, something he would only ever go to in the morning, greeted by a bell hung above the door and the bitter smell of coffee. He enjoyed the drinks here and because it was normally unpopulated in this area, he wouldn't have to deal with crowds.

He found himself going here quite often, mostly when he needed something to keep him awake to finish his job. Mostly when the paperwork was piling- Which happens more often than not.

All was normal, vacant except.. He found something rather strange in the corner of his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes to focus on the figure in the corner to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Not like Hibari Kyoya would.

There in the corner, sat the girl from the jewelry shop night. At least she seemed to be dressed slightly more appropriate to weather. She was in a thin beige trench coat, sleeves rolled up mid way at her elbow. White v-neck, black pants, tall leather brown boots. Her light pink hair was tied into a high ponytail behind her back and her attention was fixated outside the window, elbow propped up on the table with her palm holding up her chin.

Her eyes slowly shifted over to where he stood, no shock appeared on her face whatsoever. She regarded him calmly before a small smile appeared. Is this some strange coincidence?

He glanced away and walked over to the counter, ordering the usual, an espresso macchiato along with a blueberry muffin that he sometimes felt like getting. Hibari found a seat at his usual table in the back after paying for his order. In a short moment, the usual waitress came out and placed his coffee down carefully after the muffin. "Good morning, Hibari-san," she greeted. She was tall, blonde, blue eyed.

"Hn."

She smiled before returning to the back, used to his usual demeanor.

His fingers barely touched the white mug when something encountered his vision. He glanced up to meet a warm smile and even warmer eyes.

"Hello," the girl spoke. "May I sit?"

Though something told him she would sit regardless of what he said.

"Do whatever you want," he mumbled. She nodded and sat down with her coffee or rather… hot chocolate? She also placed down her English vanilla bean scones. She watched him as he picked up the cup to his lips, about to take a cautious sip. He suddenly felt a bit of annoyance prickling at him; he didn't like being watched. But then he looked down and paused. He forgot something.

He saw the flicker of her hand, stretching out in front of him. In her palm were two packets of sugar. "Need it?"

He mumbled inaudible words before taking it from her hand, ripping it and pouring them into his coffee. Luckily, he always used specifically two.

"Is there something that you want?" he asked bluntly, looking up at her through his lashes.

"No," she shook her head before bringing the mug up to her lips.

"You dress lightly," he said, deadpan.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Ah. I don't get too cold," was her only reply. He scoffed but it was none of his business. He supposed he understood.. somewhat. He was dressed in a thin gray sweater under his dark gray trenchcoat and black pants. He had a black scarf wrapped around him several times but he felt like maybe he should've worn another layer. Though anyways, it wasn't too much of a difference. Unlike her.

It was probably some kind of woman, fashion thing. He would never understand why people would go so far as to look nice. Even if it means potentially freezing to death. Especially those little high schoolers in those skirts, like how does their knee high socks even make up for the warmth of pants?

"Did your...girlfriend like the gift?" she asked after chewing her scone.

"I suppose," he answered. The girl nodded slowly and he realized he still didn't know her name. She didn't ask either. Perhaps she didn't care but then again, why is she even sitting in front of him? Plus, he's never seen her here before and he's here quite often. And the comfortable town is quite small.

The town is quite small, he repeated to himself. Why hasn't he seen her before? And he was a pretty watchful person. Perhaps she just moved here. He regarded her intently yet deep in thought. He found her staring back at him, her calm expression not faltering despite the intimidation he's known to have on people.

He continues sipping on his coffee, the book long forgotten. Finally, she takes her eyes off of him and looks out the window.

And that was it.

That was all until he finished his coffee and his muffin.

He started gathering his mess, evidently ready to leave. She shifted slightly, parting her lips as in vain attempt to say anything. He got up, pushing his chair into the table. He had no reason to part her a good bye because they were nothing more than strangers. So he turned around.

"See you," he heard her say. He didn't glance back, didn't give her another word.

Didn't have to.

* * *

Hibari groaned, fingers brushing through his raven hair in frustration. He glanced over to the stack of papers at the corner of his desk. There just seemed to be more and more lately, giving him less and less time to himself- or to Nagi.

Almost as if she read his thoughts, he heard light knocks on his office door.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened to reveal the indigo haired girl, meekly poking her head in. "Are you busy, Kyoya?"

He was. "I'm on a break," he answered instead. It didn't matter if he was busy, he'll make time for her- no matter what.

She took a step in, holding a tray of tea. "I brought this for you," she smiled as she walked closer.

"Hn," he smirked. Hibari didn't thank people but, well. That was close enough. It was just tea after all. But he appreciated her thoughtfulness, it was one of those things about Nagi that he was.. fond to have.

Nagi set the tray on top of his desk carefully and poured some tea into a cup for him, the aroma of green tea enveloped him and he felt himself relaxing already. Though the sight of her did the job alone.

He picked up the cup with two hands, taking a cautious small sip. Not too hot. So he drank a bit more.

Nagi walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulder. Before he could question her, she started massaging him.

"Wao," he said, actually amused.

"Y-You're always so h-hardworking so.." she muttered.

"I don't mind," he reassured her, knowing she was scared he didn't like it. But he did.

The moment she started, he could already feel all tension leaving him. He relaxed into her massage, closing his eyes temporarily.

But after a few minutes, he felt like it was enough. Hibari placed a hand on hers, tugging her over to him. He stood up in front of her and placed a hand onto her waist, pulling her close to him. Her face was already turning red and he always enjoyed her flustered expression. With one hand gripping her chin, he tilted her head up and claimed her lips.

Mm.

This was better 'relaxation' than the massage, though he liked that too.

They pulled apart for air; she was lightly panting, her face dusted with pink.

"Kyoya.. I don't want to distract you from work," she smiled timidly, her small hand pressed against his chest.

Work? He didn't like the sound of that. He much rather spend his time… with 'distraction'.

But she was right. He leaned back in, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. One last one. He tilted her head up again, giving her another kiss.

Before stepping away. "The deadline is soon," he murmured.

She nodded understandingly. "I'll make dinner so come down whenever you want," she smiled.

"Hn."

She walked towards the door and he sat down, ready to get back to work. "Oh!" he heard her say. He looked up, waiting for her to speak.

"Sorry Kyoya, do you happen to have a digital camera?"

"Digital camera?" He paused to think. He did have one, he was sure. But when was the last time he used it? Or seen it? "I'd have to check. What for?"

"Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan wants to take pictures for memories! ...But none of them have a camera," she smiled awkwardly as if already expecting his answer.

"Such troublesome herbivores. It they want it, they should have it," he frowned.

"Don't worry, Kyoya. I'll-"

"If I can't find one, I'll buy you one."

"N-no! It's okay, I can afford my own," she smiled.

But he was going to buy it for her anyways. "I'll check first," he said.

She nodded. "Thank you, Kyoya. Sorry for the trouble."

"Hn."

He'd do anything for her. Looking for a camera is no big deal, neither is buying one.

* * *

So he looked. And he looked.

Where is that damn thing? He was running out of places to search and patience to draw from. When was the last time he used it?

Ah- it must be when he was taking pictures if Hibird... Though that seems way too long ago, back in middle school. Perhaps it was in a box somewhere. But he already checked most of the storage room.

Could it be in his office? Though that would be unlikely. He shouldn't have used it recently enough for it to be in there but, it shouldn't hurt to check. Just in case.

So he did. He rummaged through his desk drawers anyways. Nothing there. He walked over to the cabinets, rummaging through the contents. And then on the last one, there it was.

Black, rectangular digital camera. He flipped it around until he found the power button. He should at least transfer the bird pictures onto a drive or something so that Chrome wouldn't .. Laugh.

The camera started up, focusing on the sight of the cabinet before him. Hibari pressed the button to access the previously taken pictures- and almost dropped the camera.

* * *

_"Hibariiinn," she whined, kicking her tiny feet up in the air as she laid on the sofa._

_"You ought to be more concerned about what you're wearing," he stated from where he sat behind his desk._

_Now that stopped her. She puffed her cheeks as she sat up quickly, pulling her dress lower to her knees. "PERVERT PEDOBARI!" She yelled, red faced._

_He sighed. "Look here, you-" and he reacted quick enough to catch a pillow flying towards his face._

_"How dare you try and sneak a peak at a maiden!" She yelled._

_"You're seven."_

_"I'm- who ever said I was seven?!" She exclaimed._

_"Then how old are you?"_

_"Two hundred and fifty!" She shouted proudly, suddenly standing up on the couch. __He continued to stare at her, so she sat back down meekly. "Seven and a half," she mumbled quietly._

_He sighed. Does it even matter? Hibari decided to ignore her and return back his paperwork._

_"Hibarinn-" oh so he still had that. "Let's- OW!" she yelped as it hit her square on the face, falling onto her back against the sofa as the pillow landed on her lap. "Hey!" She fumed but said nothing more._

_So Hibari took the opportunity, rare that she was quiet for once, and continued working. Reading and signing. Signing and reading._

_An hour had passed until he heard something other than the only scribbling of his pen- a light, barely audible snore. He glanced up to see the girl clutching her black cat plush, silly looking thing. Though perhaps he shouldn't think of it that way. After all, it was named "Hibarin II'._

_Looking at that sight in front of him.. the finally-quiet, innocent-when-sleeping, tolerable-when-not-awake but-then-again-not-SO-bad girl seemed almost…. Well. Hibari never really had anything against children to begin with._

_And after all this time, nearly a month now, he guess- Hibird's life on the line- that she might have grown on him. Just a bit._

_Since he had no idea where she came from- or almost anything about her. He couldn't help but question, when would she leave? Or would she ever leave? Though almost everything about this was unrealistic. The way she showed up, how she stayed, how she avoided every one of his questions- But whatever._

_He wouldn't care as long as it doesn't turn out to be a troublesome mess. Although the thought of her leaving kind of made him imagine how quiet this house would be, even though peaceful would be great- but he can't seem to remember how that was._

_Hibari sighed, opening the drawer to his desk. He picked up the rectangular digital camera, the one he just found his morning when he was scavenging through his storage room for an old folder._

_He hadn't used the camera in a while, the last few were pictures of his precious Hibird. But as he stood up, towering over the sleeping figure- her mouth slightly open, a bit of drool on the corner. She looked ridiculous. A ridiculous little girl._

_He raised the camera over her. Surely this picture would embarrass her in the future and he could use it- for well, purposes. So he positioned it over her and pressed the button. He almost caught his lips twitching upwards when he reviewed the picture, satisfied with the results._

* * *

Hibari's eyes widened, hand almost shaking- That is if he was a herbivore- But this. This was...unexplainable. Illogical.

Other than the fact that he got the 'vision' right on the spot, making his head spin. It was no longer just 'dreams' of when he fell asleep. This-

What he saw, held in his hand, was a picture of the sleeping little girl. On his camera. That meant...

What does it mean?

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated and helpful. ^_^_

_Any ideas on what this means?_

_Though there are no clues, I'm curious/excited as to see what your opinions are. :o_


End file.
